1:4- Late afternoon - Hijack and Deryn - Emotions(?)
Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Sunday at 5:30 PM Hijack is on her way back to her room from the kitchen, snacks in her lap Blue the Useless Lesbian-Last Sunday at 5:33 PM Deryn is walking to the kitchen to grab a drink when they see Hijack. The debate if they should just walk on, but decide against it. “I’ve been meaning to talk to you.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Sunday at 5:34 PM She stops wheeling away, looking clearly annoyed, "What." Blue the Useless Lesbian-Last Sunday at 5:37 PM “I heard about what happened with Lucy, and wanted to know what made you think you can attack people without consequence.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Sunday at 5:42 PM Hijack doesnt answer freezing them, only letting them go when shes gone past them (she hasn't gone far is just behind them) Blue the Useless Lesbian-Last Sunday at 5:47 PM Deryn, angry as ever turns once released and manipulates Hijacks emotions to very strong feelings of guilt. “That is enough.” They say in a low voice Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Sunday at 5:49 PM Hijack stops and turns around, she is crying now a mix of the forced guilt and her own anger and a swirl of other emotions she doesnt have the names or tools to deal with Blue the Useless Lesbian-Last Sunday at 5:53 PM Deryn feels slightly bad, but keeps hold over Hijacks emotions, changes them to the shame and embarrassment they had felt from Lucy. “Not fun, is it?” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Sunday at 5:57 PM On top of the artificial feelings Hijack is full of fear and confusion, "What are you doing?" Her voice is on the verge of panic Blue the Useless Lesbian-Last Sunday at 6:02 PM “Just giving you what you gave my friend. Maybe you’ll think next time before you attack someone?” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Sunday at 6:03 PM Hijack takes over Deryn's body forcing them to their knees "Leave me alone." Her voice cracks as she wheels backwards, holding them as long as she can but her hold breaks off when she looks back for the elevator (?) Blue the Useless Lesbian-Last Sunday at 6:11 PM Deryn grimaces and changes Hijacks emotions to very strong calm, so much so that they should fall asleep Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Sunday at 6:12 PM Hijack lulls a bit, fighting the sleep Blue the Useless Lesbian-Last Sunday at 6:14 PM Deryn pushes as hard as they can, wanting the confrontation to be over with Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Sunday at 6:17 PM "I didn't mean to." Hijack mutters the calm making her less confrontational, "I didn't know that would happen I just didn't want her making fun of me." Blue the Useless Lesbian-Last Sunday at 6:30 PM Deryn releases hold a bit. “That’s no excuse. But she wasn’t making fun of you.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Sunday at 6:31 PM Hijack looks away, "She laughed at me." Blue the Useless Lesbian-Last Sunday at 6:35 PM “Well she definitely didn’t mean it in the way that you took it. And even if she did you had no right to assault her.” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Sunday at 6:38 PM "That's what I do." Blue the Useless Lesbian-Last Sunday at 6:47 PM “You can change that “ Deryn says, not understanding. “Now, are we done here?” Ezra the Floofmaster-Last Sunday at 6:48 PM "Yeah." Hijack turns around and jabs the elevator button Blue the Useless Lesbian-Last Sunday at 6:51 PM Deryn walks back up the stairs and into their room. They feel a headache coming on Category:Hijack Roleplay Category:Deryn Roleplay Category:EJ Williams Roleplay Category:Bluemoonflight Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Class 4 Roleplay